


Scarlet

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dentistry, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Gen, Internal Conflict, Love at First Sight, Medical Examination, Prologue, Realization, Short & Sweet, Touching, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Dr. Katsuki has been called to the Nikiforov Manor late, one midsummer afternoon. Armed with his tools of the trade, he meets Lord Baron Nikiforov within the bedroom. While there, they share a scarlet moment. Perhaps, tinged by the sunlight glimpsed through the window when the curtains were drawn back. Perhaps, by the slight buzz that electrified the moment beyond the face-value.More so, Dr. Katsuki is somewhat unaware that his patient today is, in fact, a vampire awoken from his slumber.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fency/gifts).



> This short fic was inspired by this [fanart](http://lamenart.tumblr.com/post/170889900720/be-my-valentine-yuuri-happy-valentines-day) of vampire!Viktor [Lamenart](http://lamenart.tumblr.com/) made for Valentine's Day. I asked if I could write a piece for the illustration, and was met with a joyous response. Though I'm still working out what I want to do for that fic, to capture the enticing nature of Viktor within the portrait, I wanted to write something sweet, soft, and perhaps something to get the creative gears going.
> 
> A bit of a callback on an idea I had last year of a vampire getting their teeth cleaned by a dentist, but it only seems appropriate to have it done in a more rustic era.

_ He came like the dawn, and I felt alive again. _

 

Viktor awoke to a few changes within his bedroom.

One, being that the curtains had been brushed back and light filtered through his window. Struck the floorboard like it had nothing else to do, and illuminated a silhouette perched at his bedside. A leather satchel in the man’s lap, the faint silver of a pair of spectacles shone over the drapes of Viktor’s bed. Viktor shifted, resting his head on the crook of his pillow and watched as the silhouette polished every tool and every mark tied to his name and trade.

Two, a voice from the other side barely rose above a whisper. A slight lilt, an accent that tickled Viktor’s ears and he craved for more when he wiggled closer to the edge of the bed. The doctor, or so Viktor referred to him as in his mind, asked if he could pull back the drapes. Viktor complied, watching as a pair of fingers reached out and pulled back the purple and black fabric. What came first?, Viktor wasn’t sure in the mid-battle of his sleep. What was certain was that God had answered his calling and granted an angel to rest by Viktor’s bedside. Soft as the voice was, the flushed face and the rosy cheeks slid color back into Viktor’s features. His gray hair seemed more alive than it usually did during a sleep, and Viktor managed a small chuckle when he sat up under his sheets.

Three, Viktor wasn’t expecting a visitor. Oh how, this stranger with a doctor’s name had come so willingly to his nest. Viktor could’ve reached out, snatched the poor soul into his bed, and would’ve snuggled every inch of the man’s warmth until he felt alive again. Behind his smile, fangs dropped down from Viktor’s gums. It had been three days since his last drink.

“I’m Dr. Katsuki,” said the male. He reached out his hand. Not a quiver in the gesture, and Viktor did the same. His touch didn’t recoil Dr. Katsuki, but he now understood why Viktor was a captive to his own bed. With the cold and it being midsummer, Dr. Katsuki was a bit unnerved by how  _ frigid  _ the bedroom was. His toes clenched to the bottom of his shoes, seeking for warmth because Winter had taken a permanent residence alongside Lord Baron Nikiforov and his elderly butler.

“Viktor.” The handshake broke off with no harm between them, and Viktor quietly suppressed his urge. To neck a doctor upon a first meeting was in no-way  _ tasteful  _ for a man of Viktor’s stature, but he wasn’t exactly a man. But then, was a man considered as one with his sex by the measure of his talents, by the draw of his wit, or by how he carried himself and remained true in the face of adversity? Thoughts like this would seem trivial to a man like Dr. Katsuki, but he seemed intrigued with Viktor’s response and in how he seemed strong yet gentle at the same time.

Old money would stain the hands but Viktor’s touch, how it quickly warmed up to Dr. Katsuki’s fingers, played a fiddle’s tune alongside an organ called the heart. A melody, bright like a thousand stars, hitched to the back of Dr. Katsuki’s throat before he could explain why he was here. Was this touch enough to make him breathless? He wasn’t so sure, but Dr. Katsuki noticed that he was leaning quite close into Viktor’s space. He backed off, an apology fluttering from his lips.

Oh, Viktor could’ve heard a third of an apology, and he would’ve forgiven Dr. Katsuki regardless. What had a century of lives told him before? To entice a heart, one sits as if they listened to the most intriguing thing in the world. Every description of Dr. Katsuki’s procedure enticed Viktor’s heart instead, slowly thumbing through the harmonies that ruptured a thump along his chest.

“I took my studies in Birmingham and have cleaned, sewn, broke, and polished a hundred and fifty patients before coming here to meet you.” Dr. Katsuki adjusted his spectacles. A nervous laugh, nothing too special to him. Conflicting for Viktor, making him wonder if Dr. Katsuki was indeed human. Viktor felt like a jewel when Dr. Katsuki touched him again, fingers meeting at Viktor’s lips. A thumb curved just below his bottom lip, and Viktor’s fangs retreated up to his gums. Dr. Katsuki pried the lips apart, his nail grazing over Viktor’s teeth. He squinted, examining his playing field at base-value before wrestling a tool from his satchel. His hand retreated, and Viktor wasn’t aware that his breaths had stopped until he took a deep breath once again.

And humans say that vampires were the ones to watch out for. Because of those clever quirks and lines that every vampire kenw from heart, strung upon Shakespeare’s lyre when he sang and poeted a hundred sonnets for a lifetime. Viktor would disagree.  _ Dentists  _ were the ones to watch out for. Why, Dr. Katsuki touched Viktor as if they were already lovers! If this wasn’t just an appointment to check on the disarray of his teeth, Viktor was sure that his lips would’ve met Dr. Katsuki’s at the middle. Perhaps get a light fill of blood before sleeping until the sun hovered just above the horizon, but Viktor felt rather awake for a tired corpse in his above-ground grave.

Dr. Katsuki inserted a few instruments into Viktor’s mouth, prodding around and scraping away the decay that had plagued Viktor for months. Coarse bits of blood came up, old and forgotten like the teacups Viktor had while watching the moon during those past midnights. A part of him wanted to ask Dr. Katsuki if he wanted to stay until midnight, share a nice brew, and watch the stars together. Alas, it seemed rather inappropriate coming from a Baron towards to a serviceman, like Dr. Katsuki. Would the doctor be convinced that Viktor was merely playing a game with him, possibly a chance to toss his old money while he still had the chance?

Viktor didn’t want that. Not at all. The thoughts eased his thumping heart and it froze, fixed in time, once again. The brief gush of life that wiggled Viktor from head to toe fled like a memory when Dr. Katsuki finished his work.


End file.
